A midnight lesson request
by LuckyOtakuChibi
Summary: This is a request made by someone who will remain anonymous. It involves Toph getting a little discipline from Katara.


_This was a request I hope that person enjoys this because it's finally here! A/N This was a request, I did not write it for my own personal enjoyment, nor can I say that I derived any enjoyment from it, I am just a writer, and you are just the reader. I would also like to point out that I do take requests, any requests so long as I am familiar with the anime, don't be afraid to ask, and I will not make every story as M rated as this one._

The moon was settled nicely in the sky among the stars as, one could almost believe that it was a peaceful midnight in some part of earth country. To bad the peace was hidden amongst the shouting of two equally pissed off ladies. "Toph it is so your fault we are lost!"

Katara yelled out in fury as she and her blind friend were struggling to make their way out of some creepy forest. "My fault?! Excuse me miss fancy pants, I gotta get a shower I'm covered in dirt!"

Toph yelled in fury at her waterbending friend walking next to her half blind by the dark. "I don't understand this obsession you have with being covered in dirt Toph, its gross, its nasty, its part of the ground!"

Katara dreaded being covered in it but that was exactly the opposite of her earthbending 15 year old friend Toph who practically lived in the stuff. "Well it's something I enjoy, and I would have thought that you would understand that after three years!"

Toph in rage stamped her foot into the ground and Katara found herself zooming into the air. "AAAGH-" Splash. "Owy…"

Katara winced, she had luckily found water, or she had landed in it, no matter she had water. "Great you have water can we go now?"

Toph asked clearing the trees and laughing out loud at a cold shivering, and now very pissed off Katara. "Oh I have water alright,"

She laughed in a happy, yet venom laced way that caused Toph to stop laughing for a moment. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Toph knew Katara was up to something the moment she felt water surround her legs and pull her down into the water up to her ankles. "Stop it!"

Katara scoffed. "As if! You have had this coming for to long Toph!"

Katara was cold but her fury kept her warm as she dragged Toph far enough out into the water that she couldn't fight with her earth powers.

"Stop it! It's cold!"  
Toph shivered in the water till it was at her neck, Katara had turned a section to ice and was currently sitting down on it, she grabbed ahold of Toph's arms as she stuggled in fear at the water. "I can't swim! Katara!"

Toph actually sounded scared as Katara grabbed her hair and hand.

"He, you wouldn't believe how filthy the water is now, you're a dirty little girl aren't you!" Katara smirked at the scared look Toph had on her face at her words.

"What are you talking about Katara? What are you doing?"

Katara answered her question by pulling her over her knees, her wet clothing clung to her skin. "Hold still you little brat I am gonna teach you a lesson your parents sure as hell never taught you!"

Toph struggled as Katara used ice to hold her arms down on the bank. "This is gonna be so sweet!"

Katara said as she pulled down Toph's pants to the other girls' sudden interest. "What are you doing Katara?"

Katara just smiled as she said. "Giving you the spanking that you have needed since we first met!"

Katara didn't have much force behind her palm but when flesh is wet and you hit it it can have quite the sting. "OUCH! Katara please stop it!"

Toph was kicking in the water and would have been blue in the face from cold but her shock and humiliation kept her from noticing the cold. "Oh no your far from done!"

Katara waved her arm over the water and up came a big bucket full of it into the air. "I think that the first thing we should focus on is how your such a dirty little brat!"

Katara hovered her arm over Toph's bottom and the water began to seep onto her cheeks, Toph eeped at that until she suddenly screamed out. "Oh it's cold! What are you doing, why is it going in me!?"

Katara just licked her lips in anticipation as another bucketful worked its way up Toph's derriere, and another and another. As the fifth and final dose of water worked its way up Toph's ass Katara grinned and let her palm continue its discussion with Toph's wet bottom. The smacks were hard and with the wet skin of Toph's butt combined they created a nasty effect that had Toph in tears. "Ow, please Katara stop it!"

Katara had never heard Toph squeal or beg like this before and it was music to her ears.

She improved the sound by making a sort of ice paddle that when smacked against Toph's thighs had a delicious effect, Toph sure could kick but her wailing was by far the best. Katara decided that after surveying Toph's red as swollen buttocks, it was time to go for what she was really looking forward to. "Ok little missy, butt in the water and release!" She released Toph's arms but made sure she couldn't move as she pushed Toph's waist into the water, Toph didn't struggle, she was to busy crying and in pain to care about much as she did as ordered.

When finished Katara used her water bending skills to clean out the water, though she noticed that it was clean anyway. After that she forced Toph to hold still for one more cycle of water to go in and then come out painfully cold at first, then warm and unpleasant on exit. Katara grinned as she pushed her knees up and forced Toph's bottom back into the air, then she took her ice paddle and formed it into a sort of ice stick, Toph shivered in fear. "Wha-what are you gonna do-do with that Katara?"

Katara giggled to herself as she pressed it against Toph's cold wet puckered entrance. "I'm gonna give you one hell of a night girl…"

Toph's screaming echoed the forest as she was sodomized over and over again with the icicle, Katara was careful not to damage the poor little brat, but she also made sure that she wouldn't sit down on her precious earth very soon. After the process was done Katara formed a smaller stick and shoved it mercilessly into Toph's clean buttocks, she also pushed two fingers in as well to make sure it was in deep, then a half hours wait left the thing melted, Toph in tears, and Katara fully satisfied. When the two girls returned to camp a few hours later cleaned and looking like they had a fun night, to Sokka of course who wasn't to bright, Katara realized she had found a beautiful way to keep Toph in line since she didn't insult any of them for a full week, until the next session.


End file.
